jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Harrell
Tom Harrell (born June 16, 1946) is a renowned American post-bop jazz trumpeter and composer. Tom Harrell was born in Urbana, Illinois, and began playing the trumpet at age eight. He soon moved to the San Francisco Bay Area, and was gigging with local bands by age thirteen. In 1969 he graduated from Stanford University with a music composition degree and joined Stan Kenton's orchestra, touring and recording with them throughout 1969. After leaving Kenton, Harrell played with Woody Herman's big band (1970–1971), Azteca (1972), the Horace Silver Quintet (1973–1977), the Sam Jones big band, the Lee Konitz Nonet (1979–1981), George Russell, the Mel Lewis Orchestra (1981), and Charlie Haden's Liberation Orchestra. In addition, he recorded albums with Bill Evans, Dizzy Gillespie, Ronnie Cuber, Bob Brookmeyer, Lionel Hampton, Bob Berg, Bobby Shew, among others. From 1983-1989 he was a pivotal member of the Phil Woods Quintet, with whom he toured the world and made many recordings. Since 1989 Harrell has led his own groups; usually quintets but occasionally expanded ensembles such as chamber orchestra with strings and big bands. He has appeared at virtually every major jazz club and festival, and recorded under his own name for such record labels as Pinnacle, Blackhawk, Criss Cross, SteepleChase, Contemporary Records, Chesky, and RCA and Highnote. He received a Grammy nomination for his big band album, Time's Mirror. Harrell is a prolific arranger and composer. He arranged for Vince Guaraldi's work on Peanuts, Carlos Santana, Arturo O'Farrill, Metropole Orchestra, Danish Radio Big Band, and Elisabeth Kontomanou, among others. Harrell is currently represented by Addeo Music International (AMI). Harrell suffers from paranoid schizophrenia.The New York Oberserver: http://www.observer.com/node/40257Tom Harrell - AOL Music http://music.aol.com/artist/tom-harrell/1067177all about jazz - Tom Harrell http://www.allaboutjazz.com/reviews/r0502_095.htmLos Angeles Times - Tom Harrell Goes the Big-Band Rout http://articles.latimes.com/1999/dec/04/entertainment/ca-40252Encyclopedia Britannica Online Edition - Tom Harrell http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/255848/Tom-HarrellForbes.com Jazz, Schizophrenia And Side Effects http://www.forbes.com/2005/06/15/jazz-schizophrenia-side-effects-cx_mh_0615jazz.htmlConcord Music Group - Tom Harrell http://www.concordmusicgroup.com/artists/Tom-Harrell/ Despite this condition's usually paralyzing effects,MedlinePlus Medical Encyclopedia http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/000928.htm Harrell has become an influential figure in as a jazz trumpeter and composer, and has made many recordings.CD Universe - Tom Harrell Discography http://www.cduniverse.com/search/xx/music/artist/Harrell,+Tom/a/Tom+Harrell.htm Through music and medication, he is able to cope with his illness."Harrell, Tom." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2009. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 09 Feb. 2009 http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/255848/Tom-Harrell. Discography * 2010 : Roman Nights * 2009 : Prana Dance * 2007 : Light On * 2007 : Humanity * 2003 : Wise Children * 2002 : Live at the Village Vanguard * 2001 : Paradise * 1999 : Time's Mirror * 1998 : Art of Rhythm * 1996 : Labyrinth * 1994 : Upswing * 1992 : Passages * 1990 : Form * 1989 : Sail Away * 1988 : Stories References External links *Tom Harrell Official Website *Official MySpace Page *Tom Harrell Live at The Village Vanguard de:Tom Harrell el:Τομ Χάρελ pl:Tom Harrell ru:Харрелл, Том sv:Tom Harrell tr:Tom Harrell Category:Mainstream jazz trumpeters Category:Post-bop trumpeters Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:People with schizophrenia Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:SteepleChase Records artists Category:Palo Alto Records artists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Contemporary Records artists Category:Criss Cross Jazz artists Category:Trumpeters Category:Harrell, Tom Category:Arrangers